


"Jewelry" mini-series

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [78]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Commitment, Food Porn, M/M, Piercings, Romantic Gestures, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will and Don decide to get an overt symbol of their relationship.Contains:Ficlet: MatchingDrabble: CelebrationDrabble: Afterglow





	1. Ficlet: Matching

  **Ficlet: Matching**

Don grimaced and closed his eyes.

Beside him, Will laughed. “You’ve been shot, stabbed, ripped, beaten up and god knows what else and you’re afraid of a little pinprick?” 

“It’s not the same,” Don grumbled.“I know it’s coming and this one’s supposed to be permanent.”

“Oh-ho,” Will said.“So it’s the commitment that scares you.” 

“No!” Don opened his eyes. “It’s not that, it’s – Ow!”

Don glared up at Will as the burly man holding the instrument leaned back.Will smiled down at him unapologetically. 

“One down,” the man said.

Don rubbed the sore spot, which just made it sorer.“Can’t we just stick with one?That’s traditional.” 

“Only if you’re living in the 1970s,” Will said.“I like to think we’re a little more modern than that.”

“I liked the 1970s,” Don said petulantly.“Lots of good music.” 

“Eppes,” Will teased.“You’re embarrassing the whole Bureau.”

“The whole Bureau isn’t here, Stevens.” 

“Okay,” Will laughed. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come to this place instead of a nice shiny mall,” Don griped. 

“They know how to do it right, here,” Will said, looking at the man behind Don.

The burly man grunted in acknowledgement and got ready for another attack. 

“And how would you know that?”Don said, trying to distract himself.“I don’t recall seeing any evidence that you’ve been here before, and I’ve looked thoroughly.”

“Things heal,” Will said blithely and Don made a mental note to ask him more about that later. 

The burly man took advantage of Don’s distraction for his second strike.Don let out a completely un-masculine yelp and Will laughed.The burly man made a guttural noise that could have been a laugh, handed Don a mirror, and gathered up his instruments.

Don looked in the mirror and turned his head from side to side, examining his new look.Now set in each of his still throbbing earlobes was a small perfect diamond. 

They were one carat diamond stud earrings, mounted in platinum.Will and Don could afford bigger diamonds but they needed to be able to justify the diamonds in any undercover disguise and the two and a half thousand dollars each pair of these cost was quite enough.

Will leaned down so that he could look in the mirror with Don.Matching earrings sparkled in Will’s ears.The jubilant grin on Will’s face banished any resentment that Don had for the pain in his ears.Will’s arms slid around Don’s shoulders and Don gripped Will’s hands in his own. 

Don felt his chest tighten with emotion.He was marked now, branded as belonging to Will and Will to him.It meant more than the engagement ring that Don had given Kim.This was more permanent, more lasting.Just like his love for Will.He felt happy and scared and excited and … just really, really happy

“Hmm,” Will said, rubbing his cheek against Don’s hair.“I feel like we should be heading from here to a Honeymoon Suite.” 

“You mean we’re not?”Don said, still examining his new earrings.“I thought I was gonna get a reward for all this pain.”

“Oh, you’ll get a reward,” Will murmured in his ear.“I have some Champagne chilling at home.” 

“Really?” Don smiled.“When did you set that up?”

Will’s voice dropped ever deeper, so Don felt it more than heard it.“Have you ever licked cold Champagne off of warm skin?Tasted Champagne goose bumps?” 

Don’s eyes widened and he quickly set down the mirror and got out of the metal chair.“Where’s that limo?”

 


	2. Drabble: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will celebrate their new diamonds.

**Celebration** ** — **

Don shivered as Will dribbled chilled champagne over his bare chest, then swirled his tongue through the dampened hair surrounding Don’s hard nipples.

Will lifted his head and smiled at him, the heat in his eyes warming him again.Will’s gaze moved to each of Don’s earlobes, still sore from the day’s piercings.

“I’ve marked you now,” Will said huskily.“Branded you, labeled you ‘Property of Will Stevens – Hands off’.”

“And you,” Don responded, brushing Will’s hair away from the earrings which matched his own, “Labeled ‘Property of Don Eppes – Hands most definitely on’.”

Will laughed and Don reached toward his own glass of champagne.Don dipped his fingers in the sparkling wine and rubbed them across Will’s mouth.He pulled Will close and sucked the sweetness from Will’s full lower lip.

Don smiled up at Will, loving the way the diamond earrings sparkled next to Will’s dark hair.“I never thought I’d find piercing sexy, but damn if you don’t look good.”

“You too, _aein_.” Will growled, tipping his glass to pour more champagne onto Don’s chest. “Good enough to eat.”

Don gasped at the contrasting cold and heat that was the champagne and Will’s hot mouth as he traveled down Don’s body.Will shifted to the side and poured the last drops from his glass onto Don’s throbbing groin.

Will turned his face and ever so lightly grazed Don’s cock with one diamond earring.“Mine,” Will whispered then began to slowly lick the champagne from Don’s hard cock and sensitive balls.

Don tugged on Will’s leg, getting him to turn around so that his pelvis was near Don’s face.Don took a mouthful of champagne, and holding it, took Will’s cock into his mouth.

The moan and full body shiver that ran through Will was sweeter than wine.


	3. Drabble: Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and and Will enjoy the afterglow.

**Afterglow—** ****  
  


Don and Will lay together, Will’s head on Don’s chest, and enjoyed the afterglow.It wasn’t just a sex afterglow, it was a commitment afterglow.Don stroked Will’s hair, enjoying the glitter of the diamonds in the lamplight.He’d never really understood women’s obsession with the overpriced stones, but they were awfully sparkly.

Don touched his own tender earlobes.This was going to take some getting used to.And if his _ears_ hurt this much … 

“Will?”Don asked, unable to wait to question something Will had said earlier at the piercing place. “Have you had other piercings?”

Will grimaced.“One of my Doms made me get several penis and scrotum piercings.When I got out from underneath him, I had them all removed.” 

Don stroked Will’s cheek in apology.He’d expected something like that.“If you ever get your earrings removed,” he said softly. “I’m gonna re-pierce you myself.”

Will looked up, a faint smile on his face.“You’ll re-pierce my ears or my balls?” 

“Oh, both,” Don grinned.“Plus a tattoo on your ass that says ‘Honey-bunny.’”

Will snorted.“How about you get one that says ‘Snookums?’” 

“Babycakes.”

“Donsie-wonsie.” 

“Willie-boy.”

“Snuggly-wuggly-wugums.” 

Don laughed, rolled Will over onto his back, and propped himself above him.Will’s eyes went to Don’s earrings.

“I could get used to buying you jewelry.” Will said.“Maybe a ruby-studded cock ring.” 

“On your salary?” Don raised an eyebrow.“I’d assume you got it second-hand from some drug dealer.”

“Just slightly used,” Will said cheerfully.“Now, let me show you where—” 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Don said, bracing himself as Will moved to flip him back over.Don reached over and refilled his glass of champagne.His eyes roamed down Will’s body and he grinned in anticipation. “I need to check you for scars.”


End file.
